


Punk

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Steve Rogers falls for the punk girl from next door.  Maybe you have more in common than appearances would have you believe.





	Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Normally when I do a reader insert I try and make the reader as physically a blank slate as possible. Sometime I slip up a little by saying they put on Steve’s shirt or he runs his fingers through her hair or that she blushed. But I do usually try not to do any of that so you can put yourself physically into the reader. This is not the case with this one. @abigailredgrave and I actually hashed this out for a while. Part of what appealed to both of us with this concept was huge straight-laced Steve with a tiny punk girl. So she has a lot of physical descriptors. I have tried to be racially ambiguous still. But you are going to have to pretend you’re skinny and 5′1 and covered in tattoos. Sorry if that’s off-putting. I would normally only do that with OC’s but we decided on Reader for this.

Steve sits sketching at his desk.  The only light in the room coming from the dusty desk lamp next to him and the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling in the livingroom where Bucky lies on the couch reading.  The stray tabby cat that had decided to adopt him sitting on his chest.

They’d been on the run for several months now.  They’d settled in Canada, but even though Canada had been one of the countries not to sign the Accords, they were still playing it low key.  Not venturing out too far.  Only trusting select people.

He heard the drum beat first and smirked.  He remembered how annoyed he was the first time that asynchronous sound drifted through the walls.  How he’d lain in bed holding his pillow over his ears, cursing under his breath.  How eventually he’d cracked and stormed next door only to be greeted by you.  5’1, spiky pink hair, arms covered in sleeves of tattoos, dressed in a men’s shirt that fit you like a dress that had ‘The Ramones’ printed on the front.  You’d been brushing your teeth and as soon as he’d asked you to turn it down you’d apologized profusely.

“Oh hey!  I’m so sorry, man.  I thought that apartment was empty.  I’ll keep it down from now on.”  You’d said as you’d stared up at him, toothbrush still in your mouth.

The following day you’d shown up dressed in a leather jacket, torn black jeans, boots and a leather collar around your neck.   You had donuts and coffee for him to apologize.  When you’d seen that Steve was living with Bucky and neither of them was fully clothed as they went about their morning routine, your first assumption was they were together.  When you’d asked Bucky had laughed at you.

“With this punk?  He’s not my type.”  Bucky had said.

After that Steve had just found himself drawn to you.  It made no sense.  You were nothing like him.  You were everything he wasn’t.  Small and fearless.  Ready to stand up for yourself and anyone around you.  Colorful and social.  He couldn’t get enough of you.

“Sounds like she’s home!”  Bucky calls out.

Steve gets up and wanders into the living room.  “I should tell her to keep it down.”  He says.

“You gonna ask her out this time?”  Bucky asks, looking up at Steve. His hand absentmindedly going to going to the cat’s head and giving it a scratch.  It flexed it front paws and started purring loudly.

Steve rolls his eyes.  “Like she’d be interested in me at all.  What do we have in common?”

Bucky bursts out laughing, disturbing the cat.  It jumps off his chest and runs under the couch.  “Steve.  If you were born a girl in the nineties she is exactly who you would be.  She is more you than you are because you always tried to act respectable and she’s just ‘fuck it, fight me’.”

“But…”  

“But, nothin’, pal.  So she has tattoos and dies her hair and she’s small.  Did you forget you were small once too?”  Bucky says.

“I didn’t get tattoos or dye my hair,”  Steve says, hunching his shoulders.

“Stop making excuses,”  Bucky says simply.  “You know she turns that music up so you go over there right?  She stopped doing it for a whole week and then when you didn’t come ‘round she started doing it again.”

“You think?”  Steve says.  He’s hopeful, but also terrified.  He hasn’t dated.  He doesn’t know how to do it at all.  Let alone in this world.  Let alone with you.

“I know.  Now go tell her to turn it down.”  Bucky says.

Steve heads over and knocks on the door.  You were waiting for him and when you open it you just launch yourself into his arms.  “Stevie!”  You squeal as he closes his arms around you, completely enveloping your tiny frame in his large one.  “Is the music too loud?  I’ve been to a concert and my ears are all blocked.  You ever get that?”  That isn’t a lie, but that isn’t why you have the music up.  You know it draws him over.

“Sometimes… not normally from music though. Once it was from aliens.”  Steve says as he lets you go.

You head to your stereo, switching it off.  “Your life is crazy.”  You say.  “You wanna drink?”

Steve chuckles.  “You’re talking so loudly.  But yes.  I’ll have a drink.”

You go take a beer out of the fridge one for you and one for Steve.  He opens it and drinks.  Sometimes he questions why he bothers.  He doesn’t love the taste of beer, and he doesn’t get the added effects most people get when they drink it.

“Hey so, I know it’s not your thing.  But there’s a club in town.  They’re having a 70s punk revival night tomorrow.  Some people put my name down on the door.  You wanna tag along?”  You ask.

Steve freezes like a deer in headlights.  He does want to go with you somewhere.  But he couldn’t think of a place where he’d be more out of place.  You take a swig of beer and assess him as he internally weighs up all the pros and cons of saying yes.

“Nah, dude.  Never mind.  It’s not your thing I get it.”  You say when the pause seems to be getting uncomfortable.

“No.  No, it’s okay.”  Steve says, quickly.  The sudden fear he’ll miss the only opportunity he gets rushing in on him.  “I’ll go.”  He takes a long drink of the beer.  “Tomorrow?”

You light up.  “That’s wicked good.  I’ll come get you.  At say; eight?  We can get food first.”

That’s how you and Steve end up on your first date.   You walk the street together towards the club.  You with your leather cuffs and jacket.  Your thick black boots and your torn black tee and jeans.  Him in his tan pants, sensible shoes, and light blue shirt.  To his credit, he’s also wearing a leather jacket, but it’s tan too.

You couldn’t look more different if you’d aimed to.

When you both get to the club you give the door man the name and he lets you in, you’re walking through the door when Steve gets stopped.  “Where do you think you’re going, bub?”

You turn back to see the bouncer with his hand on Steve’s chest and Steve looking at you helplessly.

“Hey, what are you doing?  He’s with me?”  You snap, puffing your chest out.

“Yeah, well I guess you’re not going in either.  Because Grandpa isn’t getting through that door.”  The bouncer growls.

You shove yourself right up in the guy’s personal space.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  He is with me!  My name is on the list!”  You shout up into the guy’s face.

Steve shifts nervously watching you.  Really not wanting to make a scene.  Not being able to afford to make a scene.

“You wanna try something, little girl?”  The bouncer growls, shoving you backward.  You raise your fists about to launch yourself at him when Steve’s arms wrap around your waist and he drags you away.  You struggle, legs kicking.

“Please stop,”  Steve says, firmly.  “I can’t have the police come.  Do you understand that?”

You nod, taking a deep steadying breath.  “That can’t just treat you like that because you look different.”   You seethe.

He turns you to face him and caresses your thumb with his cheek.  “Bucky was right.”  He says.

Your breath starts to steady and you look up into his blue eyes.  “About what?”

“He said you were just like me.  You are so much like me.”  He smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  You reach your hands up and put them around his neck, pulling him down to you.

“This is kinda fast for me.”  He breathes, his lips are so close to yours.  Not saying it because he doesn’t want it.  Just because he feels it needs to be said.

His words startle you a little.  You’re so used to guys just taking what the want.  Rushing you.  To hear this is not his norm is surprising.  “Do you not want it?”  You ask.

He answers by pressing his lips to yours.  You had both expected just a brief touching of lips. It becomes so much more.  Your lips part and tongues meet as they both try to access the other’s mouth.  He pulls you hard up against him and you card your fingers through his hair.

Your skin feels hot, but not as hot as Steve’s.  He realizes that in this moment he wants you.  He’s been with other women before.   But normally in the past, that happened after spending countless hours together.  Usually working.  He’d never just gone out and immediately wanted to go home again for sex.

You pull back and look up at him.  “We did dinner.  Do you want to just go home?”  You ask.

Steve swallows and nods.  You take his hand and get in the first taxi that will take you.  In the back seat, you’re all over each other.  Kissing and running your hands over each others body.  You sneak your hand to his cock and feel him, hard and straining against his pants, before he takes your hand and moves it away.

When you get back to the apartment block, you rush upstairs taking two stairs at a time.  You get to your apartment and scramble to unlock the door as Steve kisses your neck.  Once in, jackets are shed.  There is no illusion about coffee or watching netflix, or any other reason why you should be here.  You want each other, desperately.

Steve pulls your shirt off over your head and you start unbuttoning his.  You get impatient and tear it.  Buttons pop off and shoot across the room.  Steve growls and lifts you off the floor pushing you against the wall.  Kissing you hard.  You wrap your legs around his tiny waist and he grinds his cock against you. You both moan at the friction of your pants pushing against your most sensitive spots.

“Fuck, Steve.  I need you inside me.”  You moan.  You head falls back and he starts sucking on your throat.  It makes you moan louder and you cunt starts to drip for him.  Steve pulls back, a mark already forming on your skin.

“Say that again.”  He growls.  His cock aches. He wants nothing more to have it buried deep into your pussy.  To feel your heat and wet squeezing tightly around him.

“I need you inside me.  I need you to fuck me, Steve.” You mewl.

Steve grunts.  No one has ever spoken to him like that before.  His cock throbs in his pants.  He carries you wrapped around him in the direction of the bedroom.  He set you on your feet and you unhook your bra and turn around to take off your jeans.  You do it slowly, wiggling your ass in his face.

Steve groans as he takes his own shoes and pants off.  But it’s not just that you’re teasing him.  It’s everything about you.  Your tiny, feminine frame.  The sleeve tattoos that continue down your back and curl around your waist, finishing at your hips only to take up again on your thighs.  How bright your hair and skin look.  With all the colors that don’t normally feature on a person naturally.

He drops his pants and boxers and steps out of them.  Bucky had insisted he take protection with him.  Steve had tried to tell him that he wouldn’t need it, he never moves this fast.  But Bucky wouldn’t stop hassling him until he did.  So he fishes the condom out of his wallet and rolls it on.

“Take those panties off,”  Steve growls.  He can’t even quite believe these are words coming from his own mouth.  You look over your shoulder and smile at him before slowly dragging them down.

Steve approaches you and starts tracing along your tattoos with his mouth.  He kisses the path they make on your back.  His tongue flicks over you skin.  As they loop back around to your stomach he turns you and you fist his hair in your hands.

He reaches your pubic mound which is when the tattoos stop, only he doesn’t.  He tips you back onto the mattress and spreads your legs.  You squirm as you anticipate what’s coming.

Steve spreads your folds with his fingers and flattens his tongue, lapping up your crevice.  As his tongue slides over your clit you moan.  He repeats the process again, getting intoxicated by the scent and taste of you.  It makes his cock throb and leak in the condom.  He places large open mouth kisses on your pussy.  His mouth able to cover all of it in one go.   You arch on the mattress and he presses a hand on your hip bone to hold you down.

He sucks on your clit and pushes two fingers inside of you.  You start to beg.  You beg for him to stop torturing you. To let you come or to at least start fucking you. You beg for his dick.

He doesn’t stop what he’s doing though.  As much as he wants to.  As much as your words make him want to come even before he’s inside you.  He keeps sucking and biting on your clit. His tongue flicks over it.  He counters by dragging his fingers on the walls inside you.  It all feels amazing and you’re close just poised to break when he finds your g-spot and presses hard against it.

You scream out and buck violently under him.  Your orgasm tears through you.   He pulls his fingers from inside you but his tongue keeps working on your pussy as you ride out your orgasm.

He stands and you both crawl up onto the bed.  Him stalking after you.  He kisses you and you cling to him.  Your fingers digging into his back.  “Say it again.”  He whispers.  “Beg me for it.”

He presses his cock against your pussy and start sliding it up and down. The head presses against your clit with every forward thrust.

“Please, Steve.  Please.  I need your dick. I need it inside me.”  You whimper.  “Give it to me.”  The last phrase isn’t begging, it’s ordering.  He complies and he enters you.

You gasp and arch up as you body stretches to accommodate his girth.  “Oh fuck.. Fuck yes.”  You cry.

He starts to thrust, moaning at the way your pussy feels squeezing around him.  The heat and softness paired with the ridges and the way the muscles expand and contract.  Milking his cock.

Your body is almost enveloped by his.  You bite at his shoulder and wrap your legs around him as he curves his back to reach more of you with his mouth.   He kisses along your collarbone and sucks at your nipples.  You dig your fingers into him as he brings you closer and closer to the edge again.

“Steve… I’m gonna… Oh fuck… can I?”  You babble.

He looks down into your eyes.  “Of course, sweetheart.  I want you to.”

You arch back and your core clenches as your second orgasm sweeps through you.  The pulse of your pussy brings him over with you.  And he empties inside of you.

As his cock stills, he slips from within you and pulls off the condom, throwing it in the trash.  He settles on your bed beside you, and you curl into his chest with his arm wrapped around your waist.

“I told Bucky that I was absolutely not going to have sex with you,”  Steve says, kissing your forehead.  “That it would be too soon.  I am not going to hear the end of this am I?”

You laugh and nuzzle into his neck.  “From that punk?  I doubt it.”


End file.
